Change of Plans
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: As we all know, Tsukushi defended her friend Makiko when she accidentally fell on top of Tsukasa. What if instead of her defending Makiko's position, she has to defend her own for the accidents that she caused? Will things end out the same as they did? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Default

**Change of Plans Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: All of the hana yori dango characters remain in possession of Yoko Kamio.

Summary: As we all know, Tsukushi defended her friend Makiko when she accidentally fell on top of Tsukasa. What if instead of her defending Makiko's position, she has to defend her own for the accidents that she caused?

Note to the Readers: Most of the Italics that happen after a big event is her's, or anyone else own thoughts.

Tsukushi walks solemnly down the hallway in silence, while she thinks of the unknown beauty that assisted her up when she almost fell from her own clumsy habits. She is oblivious to her own surroundings, in which someone got a red card. She is awaken from her thoughts, as her friend Kazuya Aoike runs up to her in concern. "Tsukushi! Move out of the way, Tsukasa is coming!" he warns her ahead of time. But as she slowly turns around, she is too late to find that Tsukasa, is angrily awaiting her to move out of the way, so he can reach the kid that will be yet his **next **prey.

"Move out of my way unless you want a red card, little girlie!" he says with a serious look upon his face. **"Hmmph! Why do you always act like you have the right to own this whole school? You're always the one who swaggers around as if you own the place! YOU definitely don't have the right, because we of all people are equal no matter how rich or poor we are! So don't you dare push us around just because your fathers are big-shots!"** she managed to get out while in realization of what she just did. She directed her anger of not knowing who he was, on him.

But like the fastest encounter that happened earlier, she saw _**him. **_The handsome guy who helped her out was now staring at her with wide eyes, as well as the rest of the F4 and almost the whole entire school! Just like that, Tsukushi runs past the F4 in a huge rush to get away before they can notice who she is, or where her locker might be. _**Oh dear Tsukushi! Look what you went and did! The whole school is going to come after you, I bet all my money. Not that there is a lot to even bet. You better watch your back, or else they will all harass you the best they possibly can!**_

The end of this chapter for now, this shall be the default chapter, so that is why there isn't really that much words. I will post longer chapters don't worry! I hope you enjoyed ^^.


	2. Chapter 2: Declaration of War

**Change of Plans Chapter 2**

Tsukushi runs home so fast, she almost is shocked that her parents think it is someone selling something. Their eyes look at her in confusion as to why she is home so early. "Tadaima!" she screams so loud they almost cover their ears she is so loud. "Sorry." she apologizes then goes to the comfort of her room to think in silence.

_Tsukushi, I know I am going to be in trouble tomorrow because we both know he already knows who I am. He is really powerful after all. You'd better watch your back. And if things go to the worst, I will just have to try my hardest as I usually do! Okay then YOSH! GANBARE! _

The next day, Tsukushi gets extra prepared for what she might face by eating plenty of her nutritious breakfast. When she finally finishes her breakfast, she sets off to the school that may, or may not become hell for her. When she reaches her locker she opens it to see there is a red card, then hears Tsukasa laughing. **"Well well well, if it isn't the little girlie that had one hell of a nerve to stand up to us? I am guessing that the school will be able to kick you out by at the most, a week? If not, even one d-"** Tsukasa says as he isn't able to finish as Tsukushi runs away so fast, he almost is so shocked he just stands there unable to react to what happened. **"Hmph, so that little girlie may be a little bit fast, but she will never beat the almighty me!" **he says with amusement written all over his face.

**Meanwhile**

Tsukushi runs all the way to the children's playground, when all of a sudden she is yet already surrounded by school students. **"What the hell do you guys want with me!" she screamed furiously. "If you're one of that "thing's" minions, think again of making me quit. I will never give up for I have courage and bravery. I am not afraid to take you all on!" **Tsukushi says bravely while punching them all in the stomach, leaving them with no chance of response. Throughout the day, Tsukushi declares that she will never give up. Later on during the day, she even declares that to Tsukasa as she kicks him in the face, then punches him and runs away quickly.

With that said, Tsukushi Makino is successfully able to get through this day. As for the next, is unknown to her. Her being, the girl who is lost in her own thoughts over this "declaration of war" and this "Mysterious man possibly in the F4". Tsukushi had no knowledge of the F4 when she began pestering Tsukasa. She had no idea how powerful these influential men were. They could easily get someone expelled, but most likely wouldn't go that far unless something _else _happened.

_Hmmph! That idiots face was priceless when I made my sneak attack on him! I even put that red card that he gave me on his forehead. I overheard the idiot say "big sis" when I left. What the hell? Do I look like his sister that much? He is more stupid then I ever expected a human could be. Perhaps **the **most stupid human she has ever met. _

But Tsukushi put on a big victorious smile as she remembers his face while walking home. Tsukushi's parents are relieved that she didn't come as early as yesterday, as they thought she was running away from something. She indeed was, but she definitely wasn't going to tell them the drama that happened the last few days at school.

_Mom, dad, I got a declaration of war from the F4. They are a group of powerful rich men that can get kids enrolled at the school to make your life at school a living hell. Most likely everyone that got one has dropped out of the school. But just to let you know, I won't give up. HAH! Like I could tell them that! They would throw a hissy fit! I am not as dense as that monstrosity of a human. He makes me so angry with his arrogant presence wiped all within the school. It almost smells like rich fools! They have never earned a penny in their life, and yet they think they are so "cool". I will teach them a lesson, I just hope this will all end for the best!_

The end of this chapter for now. I hope you like it. Reviews! Thank you very much :D


	3. Chapter 3: Identities Revealed

**Change of Plans Chapter 3**

**Meanwhile at the Domyoji Mansion**

"**That girl always makes me laugh! Thinking she can beat the almighty ME! She reminds me of Tsubaki! However, she is definitely different than her in some ways! BWAHA! That little girlie wont know what hit her when she drops out of the school!" **Tsukasa says while ranting to the rest of the F4 who is listening in on his "interesting" conversation. "Oi Tsukasa, what happens if she doesn't give up. What will we do then? We can't just expel her from the school for no reason can we?" Soujiro says hesistantly. "Well you fool, we do have a reason. She went against US! The almighty powerful F4! That bitch wont know what hit her!" he says with a evil plan, and grin covered within his obviously handsome face.

**The next morning**

Tsukushi walks to school with a determined attitude. She is confident that she will be able to survive all the obstacles that they throw within her path. However, right when she is about to enter the school Tsukasa Domyoji alone has a devious grin across his face. He abruptly takes hold of Tsukushi's hand forcing her into his car. **"Let me go right now you buffoon!" **she screams somewhat inaudibly for she has a towel on top of her mouth to silence herself. When she reaches the destination and is finally awake, she notices that Tsukasa is staring at her with amusement written all over his face. **"YOU! What is the meaning of this! This is considered kidnapping! You can get arrested if I report you! Good riddance maybe I wouldn't have to see that disgusting face of yours ever again! Hmph, maybe this isn't as bad as I th-" **Tsukushi says as she is interrupted by Tsukasa who places his index finger over her mouth to silence her. When she least expects it, he leans over and gives a gently kiss that leaves Tsukushi with wide eyes I horror.

As she broke away from the soft, gentle kiss he gave her he gave a quick smirk on his face. When he attempts to give her another, she slaps his face hard, causing his balance to fail and he falls. **"HOW DARE YOU!I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, YOU BASTARD!" **she says with anger in her eyes. But as she is about to continue with how disgusted she is with him, he steals another kiss and continues. No matter how hard she attempts to get away, she fails. "St-" she begins to protest but then gets lost as the kiss deepens the more she attempts to escape from his deep, passionate kiss. Finally, she is able to get away from his kiss and she grabs her belongings and runs. Tsukasa tries to catch her, but he is no match for her adrenaline is so high, that she is almost running the fastest she ever has in her life.

By the time she got away, she was too nervous to go to school, so she runs home with tears covering her vision. She accidentally runs into Rui Hanazawa (she doesn't know who he is) who stops her as she is running. "Sorry, I am in a rush." she says with a sob. "What happened?" he says with concern, even despite the fact that he is in the F4. _It is him isn't it? That is the guy who helped me. _Tsukushi wipes her tears to see his face. He is the one whom is in the F4. "It is nothing. I wanted to thank you for the other day. You helped me so suddenly when because of my own clumsy reasons almost fell. I wanted to ask you what your name was? I am sorry for the late question, because the only one I usually hear about in the F4 is Tsukasa and everyone else that is in the group is unknown to me." She says while bowing her head for forgiveness. "My name is Rui Hanazawa. I know obviously, there is something wrong because you wouldn't start crying for no reason. All of the F4 has seen your habits, and you definitely aren't the type of person to cry with no good reason." he says while walking closer to her. Then he whispered tenderly in her ear causing shivers up her spine, "What happened?".

Haha, will she explain it to him? Or will she chicken out and run away? Find out in the next chapter! Reviews please and thanks! ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Making the Plan

Tsukushi knows that she shouldn't give into his concern. For all she knows, he could be part of that **idiot's **evil scheme. "Why do **you **care? After all, you are in the F4! How do I know you're not taking part in a scheme for me to quit?" She says, as she begins to regret saying it. "No, I am not! Just tell me what happened." He says while he stared into her eyes that were trying not to cry.

"Tsukasa kidnapped me, then he forced a kiss on me. That was my first kiss! I barely managed to get away from him! I don't know what I'd do if I had let him continue. After that happened I slapped him and started to tell him off. But then he interrupted me with a kiss. I tried getting away, but the more I attempted to get away, the deeper he made the kiss! I will never ever forgive that buffoon for kissing me!" She says while the tears begin to fall down her face again.

"You poor thing, even me being in the F4, that is pure cruelty. Tell you what, in our spare time we can meet on the emergency stairway and plot our brilliant plan for revenge." He said calmly with a sly smile lit across his handsome face. "Okay." She says after a few minutes of hesitation. Rui leans over and wipes her tears away. "Don't worry about it, revenge will be here before you know it." He says while waving goodbye.

For what it's worth, Rui Hanazawa sure did Tsukushi feel better, and this she was sure of. She didn't even care that he could have been joking. Tomorrow she is determined to go to the staircase.

**T****he next day**

The next day, Tsukushi walked in with confidence of seeing Rui again. His kindness makes her heart melt so much. No one has ever made her feel this way. She manages to get through the day without any trouble. Tsukushi knows not to let her guard down, though.

Even though she didn't, she had no trouble whatsoever. When Tsukushi was roaming in the hallway in her spare time, she heard a beautiful song with the source coming toward the emergency stairway.

_Oh__ my gosh, it is __**him! His music is so beautiful! **_**"Hey Tsukushi, I waited for you!" He says while smiling. "Did I make you feel better?" He asked with a smile lit across his face. "Yes, thank you. You made me feel much better." Tsukushi says while returning the smile. "So, shall we make our evil plan, Tsu-Kush-i?" He says playfully with a smirk written across his face. "I guess so." She says while blushing, unsure whether he is joking or not. "Okay where to begin?" He says while thinking.**

**For the rest of the day, the two plotted their revenge. Rui even came over to Tsukushi's house making her parents too happy. They continued to do this for several days until they came up with the perfect plan!**

**Sorry for the short chapter! Reviews please ;3! You'll have to wait for the next chapter! Luckily, I have internet on my phone so I can update pretty frequently! Thank you very much! Ciao for now! XD**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

Both Tsukushi and Rui knew that Tsukasa must have a crush on Tsukushi to kiss her so abruptly. Rui and Tsukushi made a plan to get revenge. Rui and Tsukushi would become "much more than friends, lovers"! Then they would get lovey-dovey in front of him and most likely would feel jealous!

_Heh heh! He won't know what hit him! That idiot will be begging for forgiveness! But will I show him forgiveness? Of course, __**not!**_

_**T**__**he next day at school:**_

Both Tsukushi and Rui agreed that at lunch in the cafeteria they would play out the act! Tsukushi couldn't wait! She impatiently went from class to class until Rui and Tsukushi met on the stairway then started over there hand-in-hand.

They arrived in the cafeteria in a matter of minutes. "Come on Tsukushi, my darling~!" Rui says while embracing her then kissing her. Immediately when their lips parted, Tsukushi face was bright red until Rui winked at her. After he did that, she was a natural at remembering it was "pretend". Tsukasa got up and slammed his hands on the table, while his face was red with anger.

**"Rui! What the hell do you think you're doing?" **He asked as his eyes were cold and demonic, almost even crazy. "This!" Rui says while embracing Tsukushi, while kissing her even deeper than Tsukasa's kiss. The two continued to passionately kiss in front of almost the whole school!

The whole school watched in awe of what was happening. Tsukasa begins to clench his fist, probably wanting to punch Rui. The more Rui kissed Tsukushi, the more passionate it got. When their lips seperated once more, Rui smiled at Tsukushi, while again secretly winking at her.

Tsukushi however, wasn't sure how much she could take. The man she had a crush on was kissing her passionately! **"Tsukasa, I just wanted to let you know that the two of us are dating." **He says with a smirk lit across his face. Tsukasa was now so angry, he starts to run toward Rui and swings a punch. To Tsukushi's surprise however, Rui was able to block the punch he threw in his direction!

Tsukushi was all too overwhelmed now. Two guys kissing her in one week, is quite a lot for her to take. Tsukasa continues to attempt to harm Rui. Every punch however, was still blocked. Rui smirked at Tsukasa, who was glaring evily towards the both of them.

"My my Tsukasa! If my thoughts are correct, I would say your in love with Tsukushi!" Rui says with his smirk getting even more deep. Both Tsukasa and Tsukushi's face turned red. "Ooh lala Tsu-ka-sa! Just to let you know she is mine. I know you must like her, because for one your face is all red, and for two Tsukushi told me you forced a kiss on **my **girlfriend." He says in a convincing angry tone.

Will things work out? Find out in the next chapter! Reviews please! ;3 arigatou gozaimase!


	6. Chapter 6: Afterward

When Rui said the truth about Tsukasa liking Tsukushi, everyone was shocked to silence. Tsukasa looks around at all the people, then turns and runs in embarrassment. Tsukushi smiles, then their faces turn into smirking smiles. They hesistate to start laughing. However, when the two reach the stairway hand-in-hand, they burst out laughing. [Note: I know that in reality, At this point Rui wouldn't be so friend but, this is my fanfiction ;) but yoko's characters are hers)

"That look on his face was priceless!" Tsukushi says, while in tears as she laughs so hard. "Rui, you were like a professional actor! Why were you making the kiss more deep by the second?" She asks while still laughing. "Mm, I know right?", he says while while he gives a nod in agreement then he continues,"also, because it is fun. Also, it is fun to mess with you! You should have seen your face it was priceless! You almost made it obvious we weren't!" Rui says, as he leans over, and leans in and gives her another passionate kiss. The two continue to chat of the events that happened that day. Tsukushi invites him over for dinner, and he accepts.

When Tsukushi comes home with Rui again, her parents are overjoyed. _I wonder if I should ask him to continue the act? That way it would look even __**more **__convincing!_

After they finish eating, they walk inside Tsukushi's room to talk. Tsukushi finally gains the confidence to talk about her idea. "Rui, do you think we could continue acting as if we were together so we could make him even **more **angry?" Tsukushi asks while a blush wipes across her face. "Hm, I don't know. I don't want Tsukasa to completely hate me. But that might have already happened. Anyways, nice try to get me for yourself 'Kushi! I knew all along that you like me, you really need to work on hiding it more. It is a little obvious, no offense." Rui says while chuckling.

_F__or some reason however, Tsukushi couldn't help but feel both embarrassed, and upset! Why on Earth does stuff like this have to happen to me?_ A tear rolls down Tsukushi's solemn face.

As Tsukushi is walking to school, she notices the very, **very, **angry Tsukasa. He automatically runs towards her, and pins her against the wall. "You little tramp! How dare you date my best friend! I won't allow it!" He says while grabbing his hand so she couldn't get away. But to her advantage, she was able to escape!

Will she be okay stay tuned ;3! Reviews please


End file.
